Redoing Valentine's Day
by Peach Wookiee
Summary: Darkwing, saddened that his previous Valentine's Day with Morgana was so rotten, tries to make it up to her.


Redoing Valentine's Day: A Darkwing Duck Valentine's Tale

_Hello again, fans of the Terror that Flaps in the Night! I finally figured out a tale after a few months. I have to be in the right mood to write a tale that has Darkwing in it, and this morning, I was reminded of the lone Valentine's episode and how it was. In any relationship, there is a great deal of give and take. And this Valentine's Day is no exception…_

_**Disclaimer: **__Peach Wookiee doesn't own Darkwing Duck or any Disney characters. __She owns a lot of Disney stuffed toys that will have to be pried from her cold dead fingers. __But that's it._

A large-billed male duck paced nervously, his blue eyes showing slight fear. He was wearing a white shirt with a checked sleeveless sweater. Ordinarily, he was dressed in a more flamboyant way, but this evening, February 14th, he was dressed as himself. Drake Mallard, known to the crime fighting and criminal worlds as Darkwing Duck, the "winged scourge that pecks at your nightmares," was nervous at what he wanted to do. _How do I do this?_ he wondered. _I just hope I can make this Valentine's Day better than last Valentine's Day._ Last year had been an unmitigated disaster. The great love of his life had gone out with his evil counterpart and he had nearly lost her. Drake and she had made up, but he hated the fact that their first Valentine's Day had been ruined. And now, she came walking…

_No, walking is too inadequate a word… She glides or floats…_ However she made her way down the stairs, to Drake Mallard, Morgana Macabre was the most beautiful woman in the world. She wore her raven hair (with two white streaks—a genetic quirk) in a bouffant-style hairdo and she had sparkling green eyes. She was tall with a delicate yellow beak and had a classic hourglass figure.

"Hello, Dark darling. You're in civilian clothes tonight. What's the occasion?" she asked, arching a delicate eyebrow.

"Morg, babe, last Valentine's Day was so horrible and it was our first. Can we… redo it?" He looked at her, pleading.

She smiled. "All right. So… do you have a plan?"

"Actually," he answered, "I wanted to surprise you, all right?" He was so in earnest, she couldn't resist. When she nodded, he drew a red silk blindfold from his pocket. "Let me put this on you, okay. I won't try anything," he promised.

"I trust you, honey," she answered. "And besides, I usually call the shots on our dates, don't I?" she added, laughing a little. He flushed slightly.

"A little. So is it all right if I surprise you?" he asked. She nodded, and stooped so he could put the blindfold on her. She could feel him take her hands and lead her out of her house. She heard him open the door of his blue station wagon and he guided her into the passenger seat, snapping her seatbelt into place. Then she heard him shut the door, then come around to the driver's side and get in.

"Where are we going, Dark? A fancy French restaurant?"

"You'll see," he answered, keeping his eyes on the road. It was a short car ride, and when he guided her out of the car, Morgana could smell the freshly cut grass of Avian Way. Using senses other than her eyes, the pretty witch could tell that she was at Drake's civilian home. The couple went around the side of the house to the backyard. Morgana felt her love guide her to a seat, and then he removed her blindfold.

"Dark, what in the world..?" she asked, astonished. The backyard had been transformed into a bistro. There were red Chinese lanterns suspended over a metal gazebo-like framework. Morgana found herself sitting at a small table set with a red tablecloth and fine china.

"I had some help with this," he answered and a tall redheaded male duck and a small redheaded female duckling came outside.

"Hello, and welcome to the Mallard Bistro. I am Gosalyn and this is Launchpad. We will be your servers this evening," Gosalyn said, her bright green eyes shining happily. Instead of her usual purple jersey with the light pink sleeves, the little girl was wearing a tuxedo jacket with a white top and a black skirt. Launchpad McQuack, the larger duck, also was wearing a tuxedo instead of his usual pilot gear. He also carried two pieces of paper with fancy cursive writing.

"The menu, this evening, mademoiselle," Launchpad said politely, handing Morgana the paper. Breaking character, he whispered, "DW hired catering for this. He wanted it to be really special." Straightening, he lit the long white candles on the table. "We will be out with the first course, a spinach salad with shrimp and a nice champagne dressing, in a moment." Then the pilot and little girl left, heading into the kitchen.

"Dark, darling, you didn't have to go to all this trouble," Morgana said.

"I just wanted it to be better than last Valentine's Day was…"

"I was partly to blame. I should've listened to you a little more. Maybe we wouldn't have had such a horrible fight. But this evening is wonderful…" And everything was… that is, until dessert was served.

"And tonight's dessert is Cherries Jubilee," Gosalyn said as Launchpad wheeled the confection out. "And now, like passion on this night, ignite the flames of the dessert!" Launchpad used a lighter to light the flaming dessert and his sleeve caught on fire.

"AAAAAHHHH! MY SLEEVE'S ON FIRE! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Launchpad started running around the yard like a maniac and Gosalyn yelled for him to stop, drop and roll. Launchpad did and Gos doused him with a bucket of water. Drake groaned softly, but to his surprise, Morgana was laughing.

The raven-haired witch quickly ran over to the pilot. "Let me fix that, Launchpad," she said, gesturing at his skin and burned sleeve. Everything repaired and healed within seconds.

"Sorry, Dad."

"Yeah, sorry, DW." Both redheads felt terrible, but Morgana only smiled.

"Dark, guys, the evening's not ruined. In fact, this is the best Valentine's Day I've ever had!" she said laughing happily. Drake brightened up.

"Well, if you feel that way about it, LP, you and Gos pull up a couple of chairs and get the dessert fixed. I have to go in the house and get something." Drake ran into the house and grabbed something while Launchpad and Gosalyn brought some chairs over to the table. Then, they scooped up ice cream and poured on the cherry dessert.

A few minutes later, Drake Mallard came out with a huge bouquet of crimson red roses and a box of chocolates. "Oh, Dark, you…!" Morgana said happily. "These are so beautiful! Thank you!"

"Open the box of chocolates," he said, and then Morgana noticed the two redheads smiling and Drake's nervous expression. She opened the box and saw 12 pieces of chocolate. In the center of one was a sparkling diamond ring.

Morgana gasped. "Is this what I think it is? Are you..?"

"Morgana… marry me," Drake said.

"Yes," she said, and Launchpad and Gosalyn cheered. The redone Valentine's Day was a complete success.

**THE END**

_And there you have it! My third Darkwing tale! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I would be pleased if you'd read and review! Thank you!_


End file.
